Championship Wrestling from Hollywood
Championship Wrestling from Hollywood (CWFH) formerly (NWA Championship Wrestling from Hollywood) is a professional wrestling television program that airs on KDOC-TV Los Angeles in the United States.1 The series premiere was on September 17, 2010. The promotion shoots a live TV taping, twice monthly. Starting with the December 4, 2011 taping, the promotion started filming at the Glendale Studios in Glendale, California. Before that, the Regent Showcase Theater in West Hollywood had been their home since November 2010. Previously, the Galaxy Theater in Santa Ana was their home venue. On 12 May 2012, NWA Hollywood ran its first non-TV event in its history, with Scorpio Sky vs. Nick Madrid as it main event. The show was originally booked by Adam Pearce, who was in January 2011 replaced by Joey Ryan. On August 4, 2011, Ryan was relieved of his duties. After Ryan, David Lagana and Joe Franciosi were the bookers until Lagana was hired by TNA in late 2011. Angelo Trinidad joined Franciosi after Lagana's departure and the duo has booked the program since. The show is produced by Rod Dovlin, David Marquez, Mike Coughlin and Adam Pearce (credited as A.J. Pearce). Originally a member of the National Wrestling Alliance, David Marquez announced on September 9, 2012, that the promotion had left NWA. On August 13, 2013, CWFH moved to the Oceanview Pavilion in Port Hueneme, California. Tapings will be held on the 2nd and 4th Sunday of each month. Also on August 13, Matt Striker joined the announce team and The Grappler made his initial on-camera debut as a manager. On October 22, 2013, nine wrestling promotions created a new wrestling body, the United Wrestling Network. CWFH announced that on November 3, 2013, the new CWFH, "Open Door Challenge", would begin. A non-televised house show event featuring wrestlers from other promotions being held at the Commerce Casino. The first other promotion wrestler was TNA star Samoa Joe. Championships * CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championship - The CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championship is a title controlled by, and defended in Championship Wrestling from Hollywood. On May 5, 2013, Scorpio Sky pinned Shaun Ricker in a rematch from the Red Carpet Rumble tournament, from earlier that day, to win the CWFH Heritage Heavyweight Championship. On August 24, 2014, Hobo challenged Ricky Mandel to a dumpster match, in which he won by putting Mandel in the Dumpster. * MAV Television Championship - The MAV Television Championship is a title controlled by, and defended in Championship Wrestling from Hollywood. On July 10, 2011, Scorpio Sky pinned So Cal Crazy after hitting the "Ace of Spades" to win the "Be A Star" Television Title Tournament to be crowned the first NWA International Television Champion. After Championship Wrestling from Hollywood parted ways with the National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), the Championship was renamed the CWFH International Television Championship. In 2013, the title was again renamed the MAV Television Championship. On June 15th, 2014 Joey Ryan pinned Ryan Taylor, to regain the Title. On August 24th 2014, A bloody Taylor regained the championship in 2/3 falls encounter. * CWFH Heritage Tag Team Championship - The CWFH Heritage Tag Team Championship is a tag team championship controlled by Championship Wrestling from Hollywood. Natural Selection (Brian Cage & Shaun Ricker) defeated RockNES Monsters (Johnny Yuma & Johnny Goodtime) in the finals of a tournament to become the Mach One Wrestling Tag Team Champions. Then the name was later changed to the NWA Heritage Tag Team Championships when they joined the NWA Territory. After departing from the NWA, the name was formally changed to the "CWFH Heritage Tag Team Championships" See Also NWA Championships